The School Fic
by IfDanAndPhilEverFindThis
Summary: In this long, original, multi-chaptered Phanfiction, all the details are pretty much the same except that Dan and Phil meet at Dan's school when Phil moves from Manchester. Will Dan get Phil's attention before he moves away again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up Daniel!" Dan wiped his eyes and tried to peer at his Mum through a blurred vision. He groaned and peeled back his duvet.

"Breakfast in 10." She told him sternly as she left his bedroom to let him get changed in privacy.

It was Dan's first day back at school. You would have thought he'd be used to it by then, being in Year 9, but everytime he woke up in the morning he was filled with a painful and invetible feeling of dread. He hated school.

But after that feeling would come a slightly less painful feeling, but still very scary. The feeling would be of love.

He loved Phil Lester. Phil was 4 years older than him, and in the last year of sixth form. There was no way Phil would want to go out with him, Dan thought. _No way._

It hurt Dan to think how next year Phil wouldnt be here. Next year the dark, mysterious and handsome man would have left. Actually, it didnt hurt Dan, it _killed _him to think about it.

Dan quickly pulled on a pair of grey trousers and a white school shirt. He put his tie on loosely and hurried into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Then, he remembered something. _My hair!_

He glanced at the mirror wondering if he could leave it today but looking at the state it was in, he shook his head and ran back into his room to straighten it.

Phil trudged slowly across the school field, a shortcut he had discovered, on his way to school. At the sound of a beep he pulled out his phone and read the text a friend had sent him. He didnt reply.

For the friend had said '**Finally, last year of Sixth Form, now we can finally leave this dump, eh?'. **

Phil didnt actually want to leave. He liked it here. Sure, the lessons here were a bit of a drag and everyone here seemed to think his northern accent was funny, but he had a speical reason for liking it here. Make that a speical person for liking it here.

His name was Daniel James Howell, who was in Year 9. That was the annoying thing. Phil was so much older than Dan and was almost disgusted at that fact.

Phil was pretty much infatuated with the boy.

Ever since the day he had arrived in Year 11, he had been into the brown, curly haired boy. It was wrong, he knew. Dan was only 12 when he first saw him, and he 16. But something about the way Dan glanced at him for more than a second when he came into the cafeteria made his heart skip a beat.

But, hey, when Phil was 24, Dan would be 20 and that wouldnt be so bad, would it?

Dan was unnaturally clever, and pretty. He was cute and popular. Sporty and funny. His perfections could take up a whole sheet of paper.

Now Dan was 14, and Phil 18. He guessed it wasnt _so _bad now, but all the factors were still pretty bad in the eyes of society.

"Race you to form!" Yelled Matt, one of Dan's friends.

"Ugh, we're not 5 Mattie!" Dan sighed. Matt laughed.

"What are you, chicken?" He teased, flapping his arms. Dan groaned.

"OK, your on!" Giggled Dan as he ran after Matt. Dan was the fastest person in the year, everyone knew that, but it wasnt common knowledge Dan was clumsy.

"Oh god!" Dan exclaimed as he slammed into someone and his books went flying everywhere.

"Hey, its alright," Said Phil as he helped gather up the books. Dan gulped. He highered his gaze and stared briefly into Phils light blue eyes. Thats odd, he thought that Phil's eyes would be dark to match his black hair.

"S-sorry my friend and I were having a r-race" Stammered Dan, blushing at how childish he sounded. Phil passed Dan's books over as they both stood up. They looked around and it seemed in that one minute everyone had disappeared to their form rooms.

"Do you want me to walk you back? And tell the teacher why your late?" Phil offered, biting his lip. Dan _was_ cute.

"Urm yeah sure, but wont _you_ be late?" Dan replied as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

"No worries," Phil smiled as they walked to Dan's classroom, only a flight of stairs away.

"Thanks. Hey, why are you alone?" Dan found himself asking. Phil smiled.

"My friends are all in a different form to me," Phil said, shrugging like he didnt care. He flicked his fringe out of the way. Dan giggled as he realised they both have exactly the same hairstyle, give or take a few differences in length and position.

"Why are you laughing?" Phil said subtly, looking straight ahead.

"Oh I just realised we are both pretty much sideways garys," Dan said lightly, hoping that didnt sound weird or offensive. To his relief, Phil laughed softly.

"So its your last year then?" Dan asked, trying to change the subject. They stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah...Ill miss it here," Phil said, sighing. They continued on their short journey as they went up the stairs.

"You only arrived in Year 11 didnt you? Why did you move?" Dan said breezily.

"Too many reasons to name," Phil replied dismissively. They both sighed quietly as they stopped outside Dan's door.

"So Ill guess Ill see you around...Daniel?"

"Dan, call me Dan" Dan corrected, blushing. He slipped his hand around the doorknob.

"Well, yeah, see you Dan," Phil dismissed again, as he turned around walking back the way they came. Dan breathed out deeply.

Yep, he was certain he was in love with Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

Sally P.O.V

"Sally?" I glanced at my best friend, Dan.

"Wat," I said sharply as I flicked through a Pokemon magazine. We were hanging out in his room.

"I need to tell you something that I trust you, and only you with. Can I trust you to keep a secret?" I tossed the magazine away so it slid under his bed. I gave him my full attention as I nodded and narrowed my eyebrows. Of course he could trust me. We had been friends since we were 3. Even though we went to different schools, and we're of different genders, we've always retained our friendship and we hang out when we can.

"Here goes...you know Im bi?" I nodded and give him a small comforting smile. I wondered how his sexuality was related to his problem.

"Well...I have a major crush on this guy... and the trouble is, he finishes school next year. Hes in Sixth Form, you see," I widened my eyes but after seeing his face fall, I regained my calm expression quickly.

"He's four years older than you?" I asked to confirm. He bit his lip and looked down in reply. I sighed.

"How can I help?" I said, wrinkling my nose. He looked up at me and blushed.

"I need your help...to get his attention. You know, before he leaves. Oh dont look at me like that. When hes 24, Ill be 20...and that wouldnt be so bad would it? Ive met him a couple of times. The other day he went out of his way to walk me to class! Sally, help me. What should I do?" He finished and looked at me expectantly.

"OK. Ill help you. This sounds seriously dodgy but I love you as a friend and want you to be happy, even if its by helping you get with an older guy. But before I help you, I have a few conditions." I said slowly,letting him process what I said.

"What conditions?" He inquired, fiddling with his hands nervously. I smile.

"First, you must remember you are 15. Im not going to help you date him, I am going to help you be his friend. Before you protest, I mean that you need to build a foundation first. This guy is eighteen. Your right, it wont be so bad when your older. But for now, we should concentrate on getting him to _like _you. If it works, by the end of the year, you should be friends and maybe he will have a crush on you back. If you two really like eachover, and dont lose interest, you can keep contact until your eighteen. Then you can build on your relationship and become better friends. With luck, you two will still like eachover more than platonically. Then, you can switch Skinny Love to Real Love. Sound good?" I rambled. He smiled at me in agreement. I took a deep breath and continued.

"My next condition is easy. You just need to asnwer a few questions of mine," He nodded willingly.

"OK, Shoot,"

"Why do you like him? When did you first meet or whatever? Does anyone else know?" I said. He raised his eyebrows at my simple and few questions.

"Well, no one else knows except you. The first time I saw him was when I was in year 7, he had joined the school the same year I had. I think he moved from Manchester to here. I was attracted to him the moment I saw him. Hes tall, dark, cute and strangly blue eyed in contrast with his black hair. I never talked to him until a few days ago. Whenever I looked at him though, I got butterflies. I always sort of dismissed it as a crush. But when we talked the other day, he made me feel speical. And determined to make him at least like me." I swatted him jokingly.

"Dan! You sound like a beswotted fangirl! But okay, Ive heard enough. Ill help you. Come round my house tomorrow and Ill give you a plan I will have neatly written out for you. I have to go now anyway but...Dan, please dont let your heart get broken. I love you Dan, please dont hurt yourself. Anyway, bye," Then I walked away, thinking about what could come.


End file.
